


❉ 139 Dreams (Child Kyoya Hibari) Hide

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [24]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “We’ll be back in a few hours. If you need us, give us a call. The number for the restaurant is on the fridge.”“Sure.” You smiled, closing the door behind Mrs. Hibari. Turning around, you kneeled in front of the black-haired child, a gentle smile on your face. “Well, it looks like we’re alone, Kyoya. What would you like to do?”
Series: 139 Dreams [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	❉ 139 Dreams (Child Kyoya Hibari) Hide

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 572 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

“We’ll be back in a few hours. If you need us, give us a call. The number for the restaurant is on the fridge.”

“Sure.” You smiled, closing the door behind Mrs. Hibari. Turning around, you kneeled in front of the black-haired child, a gentle smile on your face. “Well, it looks like we’re alone, Kyoya. What would you like to do?”

“Hmph.” He stuck his nose up in the air before turning around and walking off.

You felt your lip twitch as you attempted to hold the smile, watching the kid walk off with an air of superiority. What the hell was this kids problem? You stood up, following after the small child and thinking of what you could say to break the ice. Nothing came to mind.

“…”

The boy turned after a few minutes, his steel-gray eyes narrowed up at you. You were beginning to work his nerves. “Leave me alone, before I bite you to death.”

“Bite me… to death?” You questioned, feeling both confused and annoyed.

He ignored you, turning and leaving your line of vision. By the time you started moving again, you came to realize that the young boy was nowhere to be found.

“Kyoya?” You called, entering the closest room. After searching every room in the house, and still unable to find the male, you began to get both more annoyed and worried. You worried because he was just a five-year-old child, that he could easily get hurt or lost. You didn’t care what would happen to you if his parents found out, you just wanted the kid (despite how annoying he was) to be safe. But damn that brat’s attitude and god complex. “Damn it, Kyoya! Get your ass out here, now!”

“Find me.” Came his reply, though you couldn’t pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. “If you can find where I’m hiding, I’ll do whatever you say.”

You groaned, slapping your palm against your forehead. How could this small child be so infuriating?

“Hn. Can’t you even do that much, herbivore?”

“Herbivore?” You muttered to yourself, glaring around the room. “Do you even _know_ what that means? I eat meat, you know. And I’m not too fond of vegetables and fruits!”

“Hn.”

Your eye twitched in anger. You were gonna _kill_ that kid when you found him. “Stupid damned brat. How the hell’d I even get roped into babysitting? I hate kids!”

“Talking to yourself means you’re crazy.”

“Shut up!” You shook a fist into the air.

“Hn.”

Heaving a sigh, you stopped in the hallway, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm your nerves. If you were going to find that brat, you had to calm down first. You exhaled slowly, straightening your back and slowly opening your eyes.

If you were a brat like Hibari, where would you hide?

A smirk slipped onto your lips as you slowly crept across the floor. Heading into the bedroom, you slipped open the closet door and grabbed a hold of the small boy before he could dash. “Gotcha!”

“Let. Me. Go!” He was trying hard to wiggle free of your grasp.

“No matter where you hide, I’ll always find ya.” You grinned proudly, kissing his cheek. He made a noise of disapproval, but you ignored it. “I found you, so now you’re going to behave!

Little did you know that Hibari was not one to be tamed.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
